Half and Half
by Pyro Buddha
Summary: Kagome, the half Aengle Princess of the Underworld was given Inuyasha as a mating present. Can feelings bloom between master and slave? What about her soon to be mate? AU IK Please Review.


**Half and Half**

  
  
        Her beauty was legendary. Thousands of Daemons flocked to the capital of Hell just to catch a glimpse of her with the hope that she might just pick them as her mate. But none of them knew her deadly little secret that she could only hide for so long.  
  
        She had midnight black hair that shone in the sun and glowed in the night. Her skin was baby soft and the creamiest color of ivory. One look into her black eyes could make you feel like she could see into the deepest corners of your soul. She had smooth curves that were able to allure any Daemon she would want. Razor sharp teeth and claws warned anyone that if she didn't like them and they got to close that they would be severely sorry. But hidden under her gowns, pressed against her back, were the most glorious, pearly white wings, the only evidence of her Aengle blood.  
  
        They had been searching for a suitable mate for her for many, many years but every Daemon they presented, she rejected. The manly ones, the smart ones, the rich ones, and even the powerful ones, none of them she felt comfortable in making her mate. Her grandfather, the King of Hell, Lucifer and her mother, the 1st Princess of Hell, Kioko had began to become irritated with her pickiness and were willing to resort to anything to see her someday have a mate...  
  
        Kagome lay peacefully in her soft bed dreaming of her own little faerie tale. In it, she would be on a stone balcony in a thin, revealing nightgown and would hear the sound of a rock crumbling. She would rush over to the edge and look down to see her prince in shining armour climbing up to romance her with sweet melodies and dark chocolate (her personal favorite). Embarrassed, she would run into her room and quickly put on a robe. She would wait anticipating and someone would touch her shoulder. "Kagome..." Funny, the voice was much squeakier and higher then she expected. "KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Kagome cracked one eye open tiredly to find a certain little Kitsune jumping up and down on her back. Oh joy, what she needed, an 'alarm clock.' "Shippo, what are you doing?" she groaned.  
  
        "Um... I forgot," Shippo said a bit too chipper for the grumpy Kagome's liking. She could swear that she felt a huge sweat drop roll down her head. "Oh yeah! I remember now! You are wanted in the throne room immediately!"  
  
        "What now?" she moaned. Kagome was sure it had something do with the little hissy fit she threw the other day over suitors. She stumbled out of the bed still wishing she had received a bit more sleep and waddled over to the closet. She grabbed the closest dress to her and changed right there, too tired to mind Shippo sitting there watching her.  
  
        "See you later, Shippo," Kagome mumbled rubbing his hair quickly as she made her way towards the throne room. She could feel doom fall upon her. She had a nagging feeling that this was not just about her temper tantrum.  
  
        When she entered, Kagome was more then certain it was something really serious. Her grandfather, Lucifer sat on his high throne as usual (it was to make him seem intimidating because for some reason, he chose the image of a senile-looking, old mad; you can imagine how scary that is). Her mother was there as expected but what surprised Kagome was that her mother's mate, Naraku (Kagome couldn't help but shudder every time she saw him; he was extremely creepy and Kagome did not like it one bit) and her younger siblings (half siblings to be more exact, they were all demon unlike her).  
  
        Kagome took a minute to look over her sisters and brother. She had not seen them in awhile. Souta had been the only boy in the litter and Kagome absolutely adored him. He and one of her sisters, Rin used to follow Kagome around hanging on every word she said. Kagome did not care to see her other two sisters, Kagura and Kanna. Kagura was everything Kagome hated; she was snotty, mean, egotistical, and vain. Kanna... well, Kanna was just creepy. Kanna had always been the one to stick out with her white skin and white hair. She talked very little and Kagome wondered if she ever looked up from the ground.  
  
        Kagome's mother had one other litter but they were too young to be involved in the Court's affairs.  
  
        What caught Kagome's attention was the arrival of 4 newcomers, 2 of them of pure blood, one with common blood, and one with a distinct smell of mixed blood. The one pure blood was very easy to notice with his over the top outfit to show off he was rich and his lavish looks. Kagome had to admit he was very handsome with his glorious silver hair, glowing gold eyes, masculine build and even the large fluffy tail thrown over his shoulder like a boa. But the look in his eyes was cold and cruel. Kagome nearly missed the second pure blood for he was so small. Kagome bet he wasn't even over an inch tall. The common blood was a toad Daemon with a stick with two faces on the end. Kagome couldn't help but scrunch up her nose for he smelled god awful. She would have to ask him to take a bath later. The last one held Kagome's eyes the longest though. The mixed blood looked very much like the tall pure blood (and even smelled a bit like him). He did not have the tail though and two little doggy ears were perched atop his head and a golden slave collar hung heavily around his neck. His eyes were full of fire and spirit, something that did not exist in most slaves' eyes (many seemed as if they were soulless).  
  
        Kagome bowed quickly to her grandfather. "You called for me?"  
  
        "Yes, yes. We have important matters to discuss," Lucifer told her. "Since you have been taking your time in choosing a mate, we have decided to pick one for you. Kagome, I would like you to meet your new mate, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He has already presented you with a gift." Lucifer made a beckoning motion to the mixed blood but the mixed blood did not comply; instead he growled and bared his fangs defiantly at Lucifer. The other dog Daemon, the one Kagome figured was Sesshomaru grabbed the slave's collar and shoved him forward. "Sesshomaru has presented his brother..."  
  
        "**Half-brother**," Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
        "_Half-brother_, Inuyasha as your new personal slave." Everyone waited expectantly for a reply from Kagome. She had seemed to freeze there just staring randomly in space. "Kagome?"  
  
        A million thoughts were racing through Kagome's mind at that time. How could they do this to me? What were they thinking? Do they really think I am going to mate with him? What kind of guy sells his brother as a slave?  
  
        She suddenly shook herself from her thoughts and she said one word that is all she needed. "No."  
  
        Kagome turned on her heels and stomped out of the room as quickly as she could ignoring all yells for her to come back and reconsider. She was pissed. When she was younger, Kagome had always been told that it would be up to her to choose a mate and now this?  
  
        Kagome collapsed on her bed, her tears spilling out. To relieve some tension, she screamed into her pillows but she did not feel any better. After throwing a few things against the wall, Kagome finally calmed down.  
  
        The door creaked open. Kagome glared daggers at whoever was coming in.  
  
        It was Inuyasha, the slave boy.  
  
        "What do you want?" she growled.  
  
        "God, what crawled up your ass and died?" he retorted just as irritated as her. Then he mimicked what Kaoru thought was supposed to be her mother's voice, "I came to cheer you up and tell you that your new mate will bring you riches and happiness." At that point he rolled his eyes.  
  
        "Look, I am not any happier about this then you are."  
  
        Inuyasha gave her the driest look he could muster. "You weren't made a slave now were you?"  
  
        Kagome blinked. She hadn't really thought about that. She was too absorbed in drowning in self-pity. "I am sorry about that..." she said a bit more softly letting Inuyasha see a glimpse of her nicer side.  
  
        Inuyasha just shrugged. "My brother is an asshole, what can you say? I know one day I will tear him up and we will see who is laughing then." A feral smile spread against his face and apparently he began fantasizing about one day killing his brother... excuse me, I mean his half-brother.  
  
        "Umm... Inuyasha, right? Well, this is kind of a weird thing to ask but what are you a mix of?" Kagome asked curiously. "I know you are half dog Daemon but I can't recognize the other half. It is oddly familiar."  
  
        "It is human, bitch. I have weak human blood in me, okay?" Inuyasha snarled. It seemed to be a touch subject for him and Kagome made a note not to bring up that topic again. "And what is your other half may I ask?"  
  
        Kagome blinked. How did he know that? She had always been able to hide her other side from other. "Wha?"  
  
        "Don't act innocent. I could tell immediately that you certainly weren't that creep's offspring. And something about your blood just isn't Daemonic," Inuyasha said. Kagome was cornered. He was a lot smarter then he looked and acted and she had no clue what to say.  
  
        Fortunately for her, before she could say something stupid, a little fluff ball attacked Inuyasha's head. "Leave her alone!" an angry Shippo said through bites of Inuyasha's hair. "Don't worry Kagome! I will save you!" Kagome started to laugh hysterically. This was just too much. Shippo began to try to pummel Inuyasha with his little fists. "Evil Daemon stay away from Kagome-mama!"  
  
        And with ease, Inuyasha angrily grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from his now very sore head. A vein on Inuyasha's head twitched showing his agitation. "And what should I do with this little runt? Skin him alive?" Shippo 'eep'ed, his eyes widening fearfully.  
  
        Before Inuyasha could do anything to the little Kitsune, Kagome snatched Shippo away and cradled him in her arms. "Now, don't be so mean to Shippo. He was just trying to protect me," Kagome warned protectively holding him. "Now Shippo meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Shippo." Inuyasha noticed that Kagome did not introduce him as her slave, which slightly surprised him. Subconsciously, he knew she was not that type of Daemon.  
  
        Shippo noticing he now had some sort of defense, stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha just pissing off the half Daemon even more. "You are asking for it!" Inuyasha growled lunging for Shippo. Luckily for Shippo, Kagome was a lot quicker then the other and skillfully dodged Inuyasha with grace.  
  
        But of course Shippo really had to push Inuyasha's buttons. He began to taunt Inuyasha by singing, "Nanananananana." Now even Kagome was about to give Shippo a little whack on the head for once again Inuyasha was trying to strangle him and so in a way, he was also trying to strangle Kagome. And he seemed to be getting faster.  
  
        Kagome squeaked playfully as Inuyasha chased after her. Now, it was more like a game more then anything. Over the bed, behind the cabinets, in and out of the bathroom, Inuyasha chased after Kagome and Shippo. Finally, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's leg making her trip onto the bed.  
  
        "Ha! Guess whose faster?" Inuyasha said mockingly. And then it hit him. He was having fun. Him, a slave, was having the time of his life. But he wasn't allowed to. He was a slave. Slaves were not allowed the privilege. His brother had told him that his whole life and made sure to enforce it. Inuyasha's usual scowl took its place again on his face erasing all traces of a smile.  
  
        Kagome took a few gasps of breath and regained her posture. She placed Shippo comfortably on her lap. "So Inuyasha, what is your brother like?"  
  
        "He is an asshole. Didn't I already tell you that?"  
  
        Kagome blush embarrassed. "Surely, there is something good about him."  
  
        "You are asking me, his own brother who he made a slave about his good qualities?" Inuyasha asked unbelievingly. "Well, your one sister, the short one must have thought she had seen something good in him; it was hard not to notice her ogling."  
  
        Kagome let out a small laugh that rang like music in Inuyasha's ears. "Rin? I will have to tease her about that later."  
  
        Suddenly, Kagome's door swung open letting her mother in. She raised an eyebrow at the three sitting on the bed. "Kagome, we will be holding a ball in honor of you and your mate. You are expected to attend whether you want to or not. You will be on your best behavior," Kagome's mother told her with certain coldness.  
  
        "Mother! Wait!" Kagome called but it was too late. Her mother had already left. Kagome sighed. "She always gets like this after every mate spectacle. The last time she did not even talk to me. She means well. She really does. But she tries too hard. She thinks treating me coldly might change me into wanting the 'warmth' of a mate."  
  
        "Well, I don't think you will be getting much warmth or love from my brother," Inuyasha commented with a snort. "He never showed an affection to his mother nor sadness when she and our 4 brothers died. The only emotion I think I ever saw him show was jealousy towards my father and the lands he held."  
  
        Kagome's eyes darkened. "I wish I could get out of this."  
  
        "Oh, don't be so sad, Kagome-mama!" Shippo exclaimed making Kagome and Inuyasha jump for he had been unusually quiet. "I will be with you and I will protect you from all those mean Daemons!" He punched a paw into the air and Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help but sweat drop from his enthusiasm.  
  
        Kagome smiled. With people like these surrounding her, maybe things wouldn't be that bad...  
  
Author's note: Well that was the first chapter there. I hope you liked it. The other main characters from Inuyasha will be introduced a bit later. Please review. I accept any constructive criticism and I ask for no one to flame me. I will try to update as fast as I can but bear with me. I know Inuyasha is acting a little out of character but yeah... 


End file.
